


calabrasella

by goldearring (leoandsnake)



Series: games [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Cuckolding, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dry Humping, Hiatus fic, Jealousy, Kissing, Liam POV, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Zayn One Direction, Power Bottom Zayn, Shotgunning, Smoking, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, Vacation, Voyeurism, Weed, anal sex - switching off partners, bossy bottom louis, puppet master louis, service top liam, sex getaway, side chick antics, sweet talk, threesome dynamics, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandsnake/pseuds/goldearring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam and Zayn stare at each other with six years of love in their eyes as he fucks Louis, and then he comes inside of him with a shudder and a groan. Louis pulls him close, and Liam leans in to kiss him up his scruffy jaw and lovely neck murmuring <i>love you, love you</i> -- talking to both of them, to each of them. His heart is going like mad.</i>
</p><p>
Zayn and Louis finally make up, and invite Liam along on a weekend away in the woods. Liam doesn't really get why, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calabrasella

**Author's Note:**

> if [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/97/96/cb/9796cb96fa181bc2e7be015285678927.jpg) was a fic, this is the fic it would be

Zayn and Louis aren’t talking, and then suddenly one day they are.

Liam has no idea what’s happened. On a Thursday in June, he gets a notification that Louis has tweeted. It’s a Spotify link to _sHe_ , nothing else. No explanation whatsoever.

He stops the treadmill and texts Louis a series of question marks.

Louis takes a full two minutes to text back.

 _What ??_ he says, with a winking emoji.

 

/

 

He pulls parts of the story out of Louis over the course of the next week. Louis let Zayn have his new number, then actually started responding to his texts, then they talked on the phone, then they met up, got high together, laughed and cried and had a row or two and finally made up.

Liam doesn’t ask if they had sex. He thinks they probably did. That’s never quite been his business, no matter when he asked -- even when he was lying in bed with Zayn and Zayn was flashing white teeth at him in the dark, laughing, whispering _don’t worry about it, love,_ before going down on him. Or when he and Louis were at the back of the bus, sweaty and exhausted, each of their cocks fisted in the other’s hands, and Louis just squinted at him and said defensively, _you fuck him too, lad._

They never quite got on the same page to share each other, or to all do it together -- fealty to various girlfriends as well as their schedules always seemed to tie their hands.

It’s different for Liam, they all know it is. Liam is the sensitive one, the jealous one, the one who didn’t like Louis being returned to him with bite marks on his round arse or purple hickeys blooming on his ribs. The one who didn’t like tasting Louis’ cigarettes on Zayn’s mouth, or seeing them playfully flirting as they got onto a different bus than him.

 

/

 

 

In July, they invite him along on holiday.

“I can’t believe you’re planning _holidays_ with him, now,” Liam says as they stand in an alley outside a London recording studio, smoking. Louis came to visit him while he lays down some tracks for M.I.A.

Louis pulls a face. “Why not?”

“It’s just sudden,” Liam says. “You were so angry, Tommo.”

“Makin’ up for lost time,” Louis says, and he flashes a grin. “Come, come with us.”

“Where, again?”

“Camping! Sort of. Little cabin in Thorpe Forest.”

“Why the woods?” Liam says, puzzled. He flicks cigarette ash at Louis’ shoes. Louis dances away and then comes toward him.

“Don’t you wanna get out of the city, get some peace and quiet,” Louis says, coming up close in his space, smiling at him, breathing his air. “Just the three of us? Catch up?”

“Catch up on what?” Liam murmurs.

Louis kisses him, hard and needy. Liam slides his hand over the back of Louis’ head and then down his neck and the dip of his back. Louis grabs his hand and pulls it the rest of the way onto his arse. Liam obligingly squeezes, and Louis shivers in delight against him. His small body is warm and appealing.

Liam pulls back. “Louis…” he says.

“Everythin’,” Louis says, looking up at him coyly. “Everythin’ we missed.”

 

/

 

It’s awkward at first. Zayn and Louis have clearly worked things out amongst themselves, but seem initially unsure of how to act with to each other in front of Liam; they're at turns oddly distant and then overly chummy.

There's a small hike up to the cabin from where they park, and initially Louis dogs his footsteps, but after a while he darts up ahead to walk with Zayn and the two of them bow their heads to whisper. Liam is oddly resentful of this. They shouldn't have anything to whisper about.

Despite his childish jealousy, he doesn't miss the days of wading into their tiff, playing referee. Everything about that was painful and punishing.

It was nice, though, to have Louis all to himself for awhile. Especially after Sophia had left him. They couldn't always make time for each other, but since the hiatus began Liam has woken up plenty of mornings in London, naked with Louis’ sheets wrapped around him and Louis’ small snoring form buttressed up against him. And the first time after March 25, 2015 that he and Zayn had sex, he had looked into the bewitching irises of Zayn’s large, catlike eyes and thought to himself that he was the only man Zayn was sleeping with anymore.

He’d felt lonely, but special. Worthy.

 

/

 

“Ahh, this is nice,” Louis exclaims as soon as they're inside. The cabin is luxuriously stocked with modern amenities, and boasts a split-level layout and sunken living room.

“Not really roughing it, are we?” Liam comments as he heaves his duffel bag inside.

“We can go fishing an’ all that,” Zayn says. “If you'd like.”

“Aye, an’ all that,” Louis says, and then catches Zayn’s eye. They exchange a sly grin and look back at Liam.

Liam is annoyed. “Right,” he says, and picks up his duffel to carry it to the ground floor bedroom.

When he reaches the room he heaves it onto the bed and then stands in the doorway with his hands on his hips, considering. Maybe he should lighten up. There's no reason to expect to be let in on their reconciliation, at least not more than he's already being let in. And they all talked on the drive up quite a bit. Zayn tentatively offered bits and pieces about what music he's working on now, and Liam and Louis were a united front -- him driving, Louis riding shotgun -- as they went off each other's body language to feel out exactly how much to tell Zayn, now that he's a professional rival.

He walks back down the hall but stops short of the doorway and flattens himself to the wall. They're talking about him.

“I just thought it was obvious,” Louis says. “I s’pose I just assumed.”

“You didn't come out and say it, like?”

“I really, really thought he'd twig.”

“I mean, there’s loads of context clues,” Zayn says.

Louis laughs and repeats _context clues_ in a fondly mocking voice. Zayn snorts.

“It's my fault,” Zayn says. “It’s me 's the outlier here, should’ve been on me to clarify.”

“We’ll get it sorted…”

Liam retreats back into the hallway and then more loudly makes his way toward them, clearing his throat as he does. His heart is beating fast.

“Payno!” Louis says cheerfully and a little too quickly. “Name a forest activity.”

Liam's mind goes blank. “Uhh… hiking?”

Louis and Zayn look at each other and nod.

“Sick,” Louis says. “Let's get on with it, while we've still got light.”

They all beat it to their own rooms. Liam’s sitting on the end of the bed, pulling on his grippy shoes when there's a soft sigh in the door.

He thinks it could be either of them, and is more likely Louis. Then he turns, and it's Zayn.

Zayn closes the door and approaches him. He's always more gorgeous than Liam last remembers him being. His shirt is open by a few buttons and he looks playful.

“Hey,” he says.

Liam wonders if this is about whatever he overheard. “What's up?”

Zayn comes to him, then, and stands over him. He pushes Liam's hair back off his face and snogs him, slow and easy, leaning into his space. Liam slides an arm around Zayn’s slim hips and drags him closer.

Zayn pulls back just the slightest and nuzzles Liam with his nose. “Missed you, Li…”

“I missed you too,” Liam says, his voice rough. “Listen, you ought to leave me be or I'll be too hard to hike.”

“I can help with ‘at,” Zayn says, grinning. He kisses down Liam's neck and reaches down to caress his cock in his joggers.

Liam jumps a little. “Hey.”

With great regret, he grabs Zayn by one slender wrist and yanks his hand away.

Zayn doesn't seem very chagrined. He just smiles at Liam.

“So grabby,” he says. “I'm not Louis, mate.”

“I'm gentle with him,” Liam corrects. He stands up, crowding smaller Zayn out of his space. Zayn keeps staring into his eyes with that powerful, enchanting gaze of his. Liam can't look at him too long.

“Liam,” Zayn says softly.

Liam kisses him fast on the mouth, biting his bottom lip hard to dissuade him. “Let's go,” he says, and pushes past him out the door.

 

/

 

Out on the path, Liam lingers behind again, desperately racking his brain for an obvious answer to what the two of them were talking about in the kitchen. He wonders if this whole thing is just a sex getaway, but that seems dotty to him; after all, the three of them have been having sex in pairs just fine without being cloistered away in the woods.

Up ahead, Louis chatters away about nothing in particular. He seems more high-strung than usual. Zayn keeps glancing back at Liam and smiling, sometimes conspiratorially, sometimes lasciviously.

“Stop,” Zayn says at one point, when they reach a clearing that overlooks a stream. “Spliff?”

“Yesss,” Louis says happily, tossing down his water bottle.

Zayn rummages in his pocket and pulls out a joint. He lights it and takes a drag, then passes it to Louis with a practised motion that betrays how often they’ve smoked together.

Louis takes a massive drag, then motions for Liam to come toward him. Confused, Liam approaches, and Louis closes the distance between them and slides his thumb into Liam’s mouth, parting his lips. Then he shotguns the smoke down his throat.

Liam inhales and coughs, and Louis kisses him deep. His mouth is hot, and his tongue presses past Liam’s lips and his teeth without hesitation.  Arousal rises in Liam’s veins. He has a fleeting urge to do naughty things to Louis, and make Zayn watch.

The air is hot around them, and all they can hear is the noise of the forest and the stream burbling below. After a moment, Zayn coughs.

“Louis, you’re lettin’ it burn,” he says, laughing.

Louis sucks on Liam’s bottom lip then breaks away from him. “Fuck,” he says, and takes another big drag.

He goes back over to Zayn, and Liam thinks for a moment he might shotgun him as well, but he just hands him the joint.

Zayn takes a hit, and Louis blows smoke out of his nostrils. They stand together, hips angled to each other and feet pointed toward Liam.

Liam coughs, again.

 

/

 

They build a fire (or, really, Liam builds a fire while Louis sits in a lounge chair drinking a beer and offering unhelpful commentary and Zayn lies on his stomach in the grass responding to tweets) and roast some of the food Louis brought, which is primarily marshmallows and various desserts from Greggs.

“Didn't know cheesecake could turn that color,” Zayn comments as he pulls his stick back to examine a slice.

“So, fishing tomorrow?” Louis says, grinning as he allows his marshmallow to burn to a crisp.

“Yes please,” Liam says. He's full of burnt desserts and pretzels, and is lying down with his bucket hat over his face. “Some protein, for God’s sake.”

“Nice fire you've built, here,” Louis says. “What a good scout he is, our Payno.”

Liam snorts. He's sleepy from the heat of the flames.

Zayn and Louis are both looking at him, now. He pulls his hat further over his eyes.

“‘E takes care of us,” Zayn says fondly in his thick accent. Liam hears his posture shifting, hears him moving. The fire suddenly feels hotter on his skin. He's hyper aware of the placement of his hands, the tension he carries in his muscles. His cock rouses in interest, divining the possibility of the situation.

Liam pushes his arousal down, breathes slowly to calm his blood. He's in charge of this situation, and he doesn’t want anything to happen. Not now, not yet. He’s got to think first.

“Our boy,” Louis says, his sweet voice ringing through the cool, quiet night. “The big strong woodsman.”

Liam's nerves jangle. Fighting off Louis is harder for him; Louis is sharper at this game than Zayn is. He's got experience on him, and a wiliness with Liam that Zayn just doesn't have. Zayn isn't as skilled at seducing Liam, simply because he's never had to work at it.

Liam stays strong, despite the stirring in his baser organs and a sudden rise of gooseflesh across his warm skin. “That’s me,” he says, impassively.

 

/

 

Liam lies awake with the window open, the summer air blowing in and over him. He's randy and can't keep his hands off himself; keeps rubbing his palms on his thighs and brushing his fingers over his cock, feeling desultory.

He wants to get up and go into one of their rooms, but he can't puzzle out which one. He imagines fucking Louis, and it feels like warm pleasant prickling all over him. His mind keeps drifting to Zayn, though. Zayn of the pretty mouth and the light, ghost-like touch.

And he wonders what he would do if he found them with each other, in the same bed. Climb in and join them? But how odd that would feel, how lewd, how presumptuous. They've never done this, and they _could_ , they can, but someone needs to initiate it, and it can't be Liam. He isn't constituted for that.

They'll do something, he thinks. The partners in crime. They'll lead, so he can follow.

Satisfied with that thought, he goes to sleep.

 

/

 

Liam wakes early.

He lies there, stirring into consciousness. It’s dawn, and the sunlight is pale and thin on his sheets.

A sound woke him. His brain processes it, fuzzy at first, a distant and soft noise that seems no more relevant to him than the birds singing in the trees. Then he realizes how familiar it is.

It’s Louis, moaning. It’s Louis being fucked.

Liam lies there, one hand fisted in the sheets. He gets up and takes a piss, then returns to the room, his feet chilly on the hardwood floor. The noise is intermittent, but when it comes again -- Louis lets out a long, theatrical sound that ends in a choked noise -- he realizes it’s coming from outside the house, from outside his window.

He’s rock hard. His skin is electrified, and his heart thunders in his chest like he’s anxious. He _is_ anxious. He’s afraid to go out there and see this thing he’s been aware of but never privy to. He’s afraid of his own jealousy, afraid of their connection -- their deep, bloody, storied connection.

Liam goes anyway. He doesn’t bother putting on shoes; he pads out shirtless and barefoot, into the warm early morning, his feet wet on the dewy grass.

As he approaches the side of the cabin, the sound of Louis grows louder in his ears, and he can hear Zayn’s grunts and moans as well. Arousal pounds blood through his veins. He walks faster, wanting to touch each of them, wanting to smell their sweat-slick skin and feel their hands on him.

He rounds the corner, and there they are, screwing in the soft grass.

The scene has the colors and subtle beauty of a rococo painting. The grass glows bright green around them, and they’re partially clothed -- Zayn with a black tank on and his boxers around his knees, Louis still in a t-shirt, the skin that’s bare shining with the sweat of exertion and the flush of arousal -- in a way that lends some modesty to an act as obscene as fucking outdoors. Liam can’t even see what’s happening; their thighs obscure both their cocks.

But he can see Zayn’s face, eyes closed hard in concentration and lips parted in pleasure, his hair mussed by sleep or maybe Louis’ hands. He can hear Zayn’s grunts and soft sighs as he moves in Louis. And he can see Louis’ face, the darkness of his short beard, the sweaty strands of his fringe that stick to his forehead, dainty cheekbones with a high flush to them as he whines. He can see Louis gripping at the grass as Zayn thrusts into him.

His hard cock begins to leak with precome. Without any rational thought in his head, Liam strides toward them. His body takes over, doing what it must.

They look up at him as he approaches. Louis sees him first, and lolls his head to the side. He’s limp with ecstasy. He smiles at Liam, blue eyes sparkling with mischief under his hooded eyelids.

And then Zayn turns, and continues to thrust as he looks at Liam. Liam thinks he looks unbearably attractive, and yet he also wants to tear him off of Louis and box his ears.

When he reaches them he leans over and shoves Zayn on the shoulder.

Zayn doesn’t need to be told twice. He quickly removes himself from Louis and kneels in the grass, sitting back on his heels with his hand on his slick cock. His lips remain parted and he gives Liam that magazine-cover pouty squint, but it’s one of questioning as he watches to see what Liam will do.

Liam is all utility, all function. He knows exactly what they both want, and it happens to be what he wants, as well. He yanks down his joggers, positions himself between Louis’ open legs and places a palm down hard on the grass beside his head. Louis glances at his forearm out of the corner of his eye, and grins.

“Ought to slap me for this,” Louis says, in a soft voice hoarse from arousal. His cock is hard and pink between his legs. Liam ignores it.

“I don’t slap,” Liam mutters, spitting into his hand and rubbing it on himself so he can push into the already lube-slick Louis.

“Ought to spank me, then,” Louis murmurs.

“Stop mouthing off,” Liam says, and begins to fuck him. Louis feels wonderful inside, loosened up by Zayn's cock but still tight, and he’s just as vocal as he was before.

Zayn lies down on his side in the grass, biting his bottom lip hard as he jerks himself to watching them fuck.

The in and out motion of sex is so simple, so primal, as easy as breathing. Liam is lulled into a hypnotic state by the familiarity of Louis’ body, the warmth of the summer air and how recently he was just asleep. Even Zayn watching him feels like a strange sort of comfort -- instead of his usual self-conscious habit of watching himself from inside his head as he has sex, someone who loves him is watching him, enjoying it, deriving pleasure from it.

He leans down to kiss Louis, and Louis snogs him deeply, pushing his tongue into Liam’s mouth. He reaches down to Liam’s lower back and Liam begins to pound him harder in anticipation; Louis drags his sharp little nails hard up Liam’s back. Liam lets out a choked cry against Louis’ mouth. Zayn lets out a moan that rises in frustration at the end. In his peripheral vision, Liam can see him stroking himself harder, faster. He must be close.

His muscles trembling with the effort of maintaining his controlled movements, Liam lowers himself further and bends his arm so he rests on his elbow in the grass, using his free hand to shove Louis’ legs apart further, which Louis loves and eggs him on loudly going, _yes, yes, yes --_

And Liam fucks him slower but more powerfully, with strength he knows Zayn isn’t capable of and that Louis loves him for. Louis whines, louder and more desperate, his voice ringing out in the air, and then soon he comes all over Liam’s stomach and his own thighs. Liam is surprised, and then he remembers that Zayn was out here fucking him for a while beforehand. It must have taken some self-control for him to wait until now.

Louis lies back, boneless from orgasm. Liam isn’t done and continues to thrust. Together, sweaty and spent, they glance over at Zayn, whose jaw is tight and eyes are squeezed shut, dark eyelashes fanned out as he jerks himself to orgasm and groans. His spilled come shines pearly in the grass. He then opens his eyes and looks at them, dark eyes wide and watchful. Liam wants to kiss him all over, his dusky nipples and delicate shoulders and red, soft mouth.

He and Zayn stare at each other with six years of love in their eyes as he fucks Louis, and then he comes inside of him with a shudder and a groan. Louis pulls Liam close, and he leans in to kiss him up his scruffy jaw and lovely neck murmuring _love you, love you --_  talking to both of them, to each of them. His heart is going like mad.

Zayn comes close when they’ve finished and they pull him in, touching his body reverently, kissing him on the cheeks and arms. They lie together in a heap in the grass, stroking each other’s arms and legs, all sticky with sweat and each other’s semen. Louis and Zayn gaze at him fondly, lovingly. Liam feels immensely satisfied.

“Did you…” Liam begins, then trails off. “Did you, like, expect I’d come out here and do that?”

Louis and Zayn laugh very hard, then, but Liam doesn’t feel left out by it. He feels like he’s in on the joke, now.

“Yes, of course, Payno,” Louis says, beaming, kissing him behind his jaw, under his ear. Liam ruffles Louis’ hair with his hand. He breathes in, deep, enjoying the mingled smells of all of them.

“Why d’you think we were fuckin’ _outside_ , under your window, of all the places,” Zayn says. “There’s bugs out here, Leeyum.”

“And why d’you think I was moaning like a porn star?” Louis murmurs.

“You do like to moan,” Liam points out. “You’re quite loud.”

“Yeah, even in hotels,” Zayn says. “I used t’ just cover ‘is mouth with my hand, like.”

“I didn’t really give a fuck,” Louis says, shrugging.

“Yeah, we know,” Zayn mutters, nudging him with a smirk.

“But you wanted me to come out here and like…” Liam furrows his brows. He doesn’t exactly have the vocabulary for this sort of situation. “Do… what I did.”

A slow smile forms on Louis’ face. “Zayn was hopin’ you would.”

“I know you get a bit jealous,” Zayn says. He sits up, leaving Louis and Liam lying there together, but keeps a hand on the dip of Louis’ lower back right above his arse. “Thought you might, y’know, come an’ take over for me.”

“‘E likes bein’ cuckolded, Zayn,” Louis says with relish.

Zayn flushes dark red. “Louis, shut up...”

“Once asked me if I wanted to fuck Pez while he watched --”

“Louis!” Zayn pushes him and Louis falls to the side, laughing. “For fuck’s sake, mate!”

“Well, there you go, anyway,” Louis says. “Who else needs a smoke?”

“So what do you two want then?” Liam says, and he’s the first to stand up, pulling his boxers back up to his waist and brushing off his dirty knees. “Just… that? What’s this weekend about?”

“Well, that and more of that,” Louis says, looking to Zayn, who shrugs and nods.

“We never got together, jus’ like, the three of us,” Zayn says. “All of us. I dunno why. I wanted it. Louis wanted it.”

Liam flushes in his cheeks. “I might’ve been the problem.”

“No, it was all of us,” Louis says. “And girlfriends, an’ all that. When I was on that break with El, I was like to Zayn, why don’t we have a threesome now? And then it never happened, and then I was back together with her...”

Zayn stands too, and pulls Louis to his feet. Louis winces.

“And we lost the entire past year,” Louis adds, a tiny chill in his voice.

Zayn’s hand slips out of Louis’, and he folds his arms.

“It’s hard for me,” Liam admits. “I s’pose I want it too, like my body wants it, but maybe I’m too sensitive… I get jealous, I get angry…”

“We know, Liam, that’s why we want it to be all about you,” Louis says, looking at him with care. “We want it to be whatever you want. However you like. Us pleasin’ you. We just want to make you happy.”

Liam is uncomfortable. “And I just want you two to be happy,” he says.

Zayn smiles. “S’what they call _good problems_ ,” he says.

 

/

 

They hike to the edge of the forest and go fishing in the river that meets its edge in the fens. Liam hangs on the banks near Louis, under the pretense of asking him for help stringing his line. Zayn takes the canoe and paddles out a short way, then sets his rod and leans back, stretching out lazily like a cat in the sunshine.

“What made you forgive him?” Liam asks in a low voice, watching Louis carefully.

Louis pulls a face and doesn't respond for a few moments as he finishes putting on Liam's lure.

“Why’re you trying to bring down the sex weekend, Payno?” he says lightly, handing him his rod back.

“I'm serious,” Liam says. “Tell me, or nothing else is happening.”

“Why’s that?”

“I worry about you,” Liam says.

Louis laughs.

Liam slides an arm over his shoulders. “I mean it.”

“Alri-ight,” Louis sighs, shrugging him off. “I dunno... he was being such a twat about me not talking to him -- I finally figured, let's hear what he has to say. Then I can't be the bad guy.”

“And?”

Louis cocks his head, like he's thinking.

“Guess I realized I missed him more’n I thought," he finally says. "And he called me and started begging an’ grovelin’ an’ crying… I put him properly through the ringer over it. I was quite the prick, really.”

“When'd you start sleeping together again?”

“We hooked up that first night we met up,” Louis mutters, busying himself with his own rod. “We got a bit too high for our own good.”

Liam nods. “I knew it.”

“Well, points for you. Sensed a disturbance in the side chick force, did you?”

Liam’s surprised by this barb. “Look, I've never thought of either of you that way,” he says, with wounded sincerity.

“I know, I know,” Louis says, and straightens up. “Sometimes I'm just runnin’ my mouth, y'know. Let's fish, yeah?”

 

/

 

Zayn catches four carp and paddles the canoe in, then throws his catch in with theirs and joins them on the banks. He doesn't set up his pole again, but instead nuzzles up next to Louis, distracting him. Eventually Louis pushes the handle of his pole into the grass and they lie back together, snogging lazily, groping each other and running their fingers through each other's hair. Zayn’s white shirt rides up, flashing a strip of his lower back, and Louis’ shirt does the same on his hips and waist. Zayn starts to get handsy with Louis’ arse, and Liam finds himself annoyed and frustrated.

“Liam,” Louis calls. “C’mere.”

“I'm fishing,” Liam grumbles.

“Aye, well, you're done now. Come on, we've caught enough. C’mere.”

Liam looks behind him at them, where they lie framed against the reeds, slender Zayn tucked up between Louis’ legs and snuggled against his frame. He looks over his shoulder at Liam and beckons him with a flash of a smile. Louis is giving him the same sort of wooing look.

“You dirty birds,” he says, picking up his rod and coming over to them. He gently toes Louis in the ribs with his boot, and Louis laughs and socks him on the thigh. “Outdoors again. And there might be people around, you don't know.”

“Fine, let’s get back then,” Zayn says.

“I'll drive,” says Louis.

He makes good on this, and kicks Liam out when he tries to climb in shotgun, giving him a look as if he's a dumbarse and jerking his head at the backseat.

Liam gets in the back with Zayn and they bump along dirt roads through the forest. Zayn slides close to him and begins to snog him; he climbs into Liam's lap and wraps his hands around the back of his neck and head, then runs his fingers over Liam's scalp. Liam loves how Zayn kisses; so soft and measured, like you've both got all day to do nothing but this.

“Alright back there?” Louis says, looking at them in the rearview. Zayn laughs very quietly against Liam's mouth, and Liam cheerfully flips Louis off. Louis returns the gesture.

 

/

 

They start drinking as soon as they get back, getting more and more wasted as the fish fries on the grill. Louis finds a spliff in his pocket and he and Zayn smoke; Liam declines.

Louis starts getting belligerent right after they eat, when the sun is down and they're ensconced in safe darkness and milky moonlight.

“Liam wanted to know why I forgave you,” he says to Zayn, with a tone Liam recognizes as deliberately shit-stirring.

Zayn does too. He glances up at Liam, eyebrows raised, jaw set.

“Louis,” Liam cuts him off, “please, let's not.”

“No, let's clear the air,” Louis continues. “I mean, if we're all going to fuck tonight, let's get it all out there.”

Liam’s heart speeds up and his mouth dries out. He looks down at his hands.

“Did you not think he should’ve?” Zayn says quietly. “Liam?”

Liam shrugs. He doesn't make eye contact with him.

“Louis, you don't need to do this,” he mutters.

“Liam,” Zayn says again. “Did you think that?”

Liam shakes his head. “I dunno.”

Zayn sighs and sets his beer down, getting up. He walks away, back toward the cabin.

“Fuck,” Liam says, and gets up to follow him, swaying from the alcohol. “Was that necessary?”

Louis spreads his hands. “Go after him.”

“I am!”

Liam finds him in the kitchen, pouring himself some water out of the fridge.

Zayn takes a sip and turns, setting the glass down. “What?” he says, chilly.

“How are you mad at _me_?” Liam demands. “Shouldn't you be mad at Louis?”

Zayn scoffs. “Louis and I've cleared the air. You and I haven't, I gather.”

“What?” Liam says, beyond confused. “I don't have hard feelings, I’ve told you that.”

“Not on your own behalf, but apparently on his?” Zayn cocks his head and folds his arms.

Liam runs his hands through his hair. “Mate…” he groans. “I just want to enjoy this holiday, why are we doing this?”

“I guess we've got to, now,” Zayn says.

Liam drops his hands to his sides and exhales hard through his nose. He doesn't want to look at Zayn, who's lounging back against the counter. “Right, fine. I thought you'd done him wrong, yeah.”

“And that's your business?”

“It is, actually,” Liam says, and then he looks into Zayn’s dark eyes and steps forward into his space. Zayn's lips part and he looks Liam up and down. They're both hardly breathing now.

“He's my boy,” Liam says. “You want to waltz back in here like this, like nothing’s happened, fuck him right in front of me? What the hell is that about?”

Zayn stares at his mouth. “I'm your boy, too,” he says, his voice small and thin. “What's that count for these days, Payno?”

“Quite a lot, actually,” Liam breathes. “Wouldn’t let anyone else get away with this shit.”

He kisses Zayn, then, and Zayn melts underneath him, grabbing at his face and moaning when Liam's tongue pushes past his lips and between his teeth.

Liam hasn't felt the urge to penetrate Zayn in a while, but he does now. At the very least, he wants his cock in Zayn's mouth, he wants to watch Zayn suck him off. He pushes his knee between Zayn's thighs, rubbing it against his cock, and Zayn groans and grips at the back of Liam's neck.

The glass door slides shut across the room. Liam ignores it, pressing more needily against Zayn, rutting their cocks together through their jeans. Zayn lets out a little cry and tilts his head up, exposing his throat; Liam sucks hard at his neck, wanting to leave a mark.

“Aww, is all this for me?” Louis says cheerfully, his footsteps nearing the kitchen.

“No,” Zayn says raspily, a bit of defiant edge to his tone.

“Let’s go to bed,” Liam murmurs as he kisses Zayn’s collarbone. “All of us, let’s go. Now.”

“Who’s got the biggest bed?” Louis says. “Think it’s me. I’ve got the master.”

“Lead on, then,” Zayn says.

 

/

 

Up in the master bedroom, Louis dims the lights and Liam drags Zayn to the bed, where they collapse against the mattress, Zayn flat on his back and Liam between his legs.

Zayn starts to pull his jeans off and Liam says, “Don’t, leave ‘em, I want you to come in them.” Zayn whines and lets out a shaky breath.

“Fine, fine, just keep goin’ then,” he breathes, and Liam leans down to kiss him hard.

Louis slips out of his shirt and trousers and kneels on the bed next to them, rubbing at his cock. Liam snaps his fingers at Louis.

“Don’t touch yourself,” he says sternly. “I mean it.”

Louis puts his hands up, smirking. “You’re the boss, lad.”

Liam ruts hard against Zayn, not even getting out of his own trousers, thigh pressed to cock through the fabric. Louis tries to come close and Liam pushes him away, without much force behind it but enough to get the message across -- not yet, not now. Liam is working through something, he can feel it rising up under his skin like sick heat alongside its twin of hard, hot, shameful arousal. He’s sweating out a fever that’s lived dormant in him for a year, unspoken, unaddressed, growing, brewing.

Zayn seems to understand this, that Liam needs to punish him and reconcile them fully through the punishing. He looks prepared for it, utterly limp under Liam, egging him on with musical moans and soft sighs, his pretty mouth pink with arousal and his thick eyelashes a lascivious fan over dark eyes, hiding the hardness that lurks there. It comes out anyway, in gentle spikes -- Liam presses his hand to Zayn’s collarbone and Zayn digs his nails hard into Liam’s forearm, as if to say, _don’t push it._

Finally Zayn comes with a little cry. Liam can feel the damp spot of his crotch with his knee. He draws back, panting, already feeling guilty for manhandling Zayn like he did. He looks over at Louis, who sits on the bed, staring at them with a strange expression. His eyes are wide and round, his mouth parted. He’s ruddy of lip, cheek and nipple. His cock is hard and dark between his legs.

“What now?” Zayn says, breathing heavily. He sits up and shimmies out of his jeans, discarding them and his ruined boxers.

“I think it’s Louis’ turn,” Liam says, his voice flinty. He doesn’t mean to say the words, they just slip out. He’s a man possessed.

Louis swivels his head and looks Liam dead in the eye. Liam feels a jolt of exciting fear, and gooseflesh rises on his forearms. His already hard cock throbs with interest.

“I'm a bit sore, still. Maybe it’s Liam’s turn,” he says coolly. “Who’s bein’ a bigger brat tonight, you or me?”

“Both of you,” Zayn mutters.

“Then again,” Louis continues, talking over him, “Zayn was a brat for a whole year.”

“I’ve gotten mine, haven’t I?” Zayn protests, but he doesn’t seem utterly opposed. Liam looks back at him; his dark hair is mussed, button-down torn open and his ribs marked up with yesterday’s hickeys from Louis. There’s a reticence to his demeanor, but a certain defiance as well. He stares up at both of them.

“I think Liam should fuck you,” Louis tells him.

“What, while you jerk one in the corner?” Liam says, amused.

“Nah, I reckon we ought to tie his hands,” Zayn says. He’s smirking now. “Fancy Payno’s cock belongs to you these days, don’t you, Louis? Want to watch me ride him, while you can’t do nothin’ about it?”

“I can share,” Louis says, but his jaw tightens. He seems unhappy with it being framed this way, with control of the act being snatched from him.

“Yeah, well, le’s’see, huh?”

Liam goes across the hall to look in his luggage, his erection downright uncomfortable now. He desperately wants to put his hands on himself, but refrains as he digs through the pockets of his suitcase to find a silk scarf of Sophia’s that she left in there by mistake once. He returns to the master bedroom. Louis holds his wrists out, and Liam shakes his head.

“Behind your back, love,” he says. “Can't have you touching yourself.”

Louis complies, and Liam holds his wrists together tight as he wraps the scarf around them and ties a bow.

“Like a prisoner,” Louis grumbles.

Liam tips his chin up with a finger and kisses him on the mouth. He smooths Louis’ hair back from his face for him and nuzzles his temple. Louis looks up at him keenly, pouting.

“Yeah,” Liam says.

With Louis kneeling next to them on the bed, hands trapped firmly behind him and cock erect between his legs, Liam lies down on his back and lets Zayn climb atop him and straddle him.

Zayn lubes up Liam’s cock. Liam sucks in a breath. He’s so hard that the touch of Zayn’s nimble fingers and cool palms is almost too much for him. He stares up at Zayn, needing him badly.

“I pick the pace,” Zayn says sweetly, as he begins to finger himself. “You don’t do anythin’, Leeyum. You just lay there.”

Liam takes in a steadying breath and leans back into the mattress, arching his back. It’s near painful, how desperate for release he is. “Zayn,” he breathes.

Louis stares at them with his jaw hard, red in the face, the hair on his chest dark with sweat, skin gleaming from it. He looks like he can hardly stand being bound as they touch each other.

Zayn tips his head back as he fingers himself. He’s more subtle than Louis; everything is a bit more furtive. His fingers slip in and out of him skillfully, with his wrist hardly moving. Liam sits up a little, wanting to look, but there isn’t much to see -- he looks up at Zayn’s face, and his eyes are mostly shut with concentration, his rosy lips parted.

“Zayn,” Liam says again, begging this time.

Zayn looks him in the eye, his expression quite even. He shows his teeth in a bit of a smile. “Alright,” he says, and pushes Liam back down against the bed with his free hand, “alright, alright,” and he positions himself so he can slide backward onto Liam. Liam lets out a moan of pleasure; his weeping, rock-hard cock finds massive relief inside of Zayn.

Louis lets out a choked sob and lies down on his side on the bed, frustratedly rubbing his cock against the covers.

Zayn starts to rock on Liam, moaning just a little bit as he does.

“Give me the safe word if it’s too much, love,” Liam murmurs to Louis, who nods frantically, his sweaty fringe falling back against his forehead.

Zayn takes Liam by the jaw and guides his head so he’s looking at him. When he’s got Liam’s full attention back, he begins to really ride him, expertly rolling his hips and pulling Liam in deeper. Liam feels unbelievably good; his mind is blissfully blank. The only things he can focus on are the soft noises Zayn makes as he moves on his cock, the wonderful pressure building in his pelvis, the hot arousal in every inch of him.

Zayn _rides_ , he makes a finessed spectacle of it, to the point where you could almost tap out a beat that corresponds to the measured back and forth of his slender hips. He runs his hand through his dark hair, pushing it back off his forehead. Liam reaches out and grabs him by the thighs, pulling him forward slightly to push Liam’s cock deeper in him.

Zayn lets out a small gasp and then smiles at him. “Haven’t done this in a while,” he purrs. “Forgot how big you are.”

“Fuck,” Louis sputters, sounding beyond frustrated. “Fuck, fuck.” His voice rises up into a desperate whine that turns Liam on even more.

“I’m going to come,” Liam tells Zayn, then, gripping his thighs more tightly. Zayn leans in and kisses him, and Liam gasps against his mouth as he comes, murmuring his name. Zayn rolls them over so he’s under Liam and Liam gives a few more listless thrusts as he completely spends himself, then Zayn wraps his arms around him and they snog deeply. Zayn kisses his nose and cheeks and smiles at him, dark eyes glimmering in the low light, looking perfectly sated.

“Liam,” he whispers.

Liam kisses his forehead.

At once, they look over at Louis, who is a sweaty mess of neglected desperation. Zayn sits up and goes to him, quickly whipping the scarf off his wrists and murmuring to him, kissing him all over his face and shoulders. They pull him into the center of the bed and lay him down, nuzzle at him. Louis lets out a sigh of relief and begins to tremble when Zayn’s fingers run across his desperately hard cock.

“Want me to make you feel good?” Zayn says softly.

“Please,” Louis chokes out.

Liam lies down across Louis, kissing him, stroking his hair and arms and rubbing at his nipples as Zayn leans down to bob prettily on Louis’ cock.

“Love you, Louis,” Liam murmurs.

“Love you,” Louis says, his voice hoarse and raw. “Zayn, God, Zayn --”

“Good?” Zayn says softly. Liam turns in time to watch him licking a stripe up Louis’ cock while looking warmly at both of them. Liam thinks he’s hardly ever seen a nicer sight in his life.

“Touch me,” Louis says, but he’s looking at Liam. Liam wraps one arm around Louis and runs his other hand run under him, down the length of his back and to his arse, grabbing and squeezing it and then groping at his thighs as well, all the while continuing to kiss him on the mouth and cheekbones and nose. Louis shivers; he greedily and happily leans into Liam’s touch, murmuring his name and Zayn’s as Zayn continues to skillfully suck his cock.

“So sexy, Louis,” Liam breathes as their beards rub together and he slides his hands across the dip of Louis’ small waist down over the curve of his hips, “so sexy, come for us, come for me an’ Zayn --”

Louis lets out a high-pitched, warbly moan, and then a hiccupy gasp of relief as he comes. Liam turns and watches Zayn swallow Louis’ come, then lick his lips and lap some of the errant dribbles off of Louis thighs. A hot, hard pang of arousal goes through Liam’s stomach, and he beckons Zayn forward. Zayn complies and they both lie on either side of Louis, all stroking and kissing each other.

“Missed you,” Zayn murmurs, very softly, as he runs his fingers through Louis’ fringe.

 

/

 

 

The next morning they wake in a puppy pile, naked and slightly hungover. Zayn and Louis wake and bake, blowing smoke at each other and laughing to themselves as Liam goes around picking up all the discarded clothes and zipping them into the appropriate luggage.

They have a long drive back into London. Louis sits shotgun again, but conversation comes easier this time. Louis spends most of the drive with his hand on Liam’s thigh, or vice versa. The sun is bright, gleaming through the windows at all of them. Zayn is sleepy in the backseat.

When they drop him off, it's a bit awkward; he and Louis shake hands, which Liam is amused by.

“Hang out soon?” Zayn says, letting his hand slip out of Louis’ as he squints down at both of them.

“Soon as you like, lad,” Louis says. “Text me.”

“Text both of us!” Liam calls, as he starts the car up again.

Zayn nods and waves as he turns around, walking up the circular drive to his house, bag slung over his shoulder.

Louis watches him carefully until he gets inside.

“Well,” he says, turning round and looking pleased with himself. “That holiday went _exactly_ how I wanted, actually.”

Liam snorts. “Why’m I not surprised to hear that?”

“Take me back to yours?” Louis says, turning and studying him. Liam looks at him over the tops of his sunglasses. Louis’ attention is fully fixed on him; he's biting his lip a bit, like he's not sure what Liam’s thinking. He looks tan and pretty in the warm summer light.

“Can do,” Liam says with a smile, and they drive away.

 

 


End file.
